Far Harbor (Add-On)
ist das dritte Add-On für Fallout 4, es wurde entwickelt und vertrieben von Bethesda Softworks. Veröffentlichung und Verfügbarkeit wurde am 19. Mai 2016 für einen Preis von 24,99 Euro als herunterladbarer Inhalt im Microsoft Store, im Playstation Store und Steam veröffentlicht. Für Besitzer eines Season Pass ist das Add-On gratis. Überblick Das Add-On erweitert das Spiel um die Geschichte des Konfliktes zwischen den Kindern des Atoms, Far Harbor und Acadia auf einer dicht bewaldeten, mit radioaktivem Nebel bedeckten Insel in Maine. Das Add-On fügt dem Basisspiel eine große neue Landmasse hinzu. Es werden zudem * 52 neue Orte, davon vier Siedlungen * 10 neue Gegnertypen * 31 neue Rüstungsgegenstände, 24 neue Waffen und 3 neue Munitionsarten * 9 neue legendäre Waffen- und 5 neue Rüstungseffekte * 37 neue Verbrauchs- und 15 neue Schrottgegenstände * eine neue Comicreihe * ein neuer Begleiter * und einige neue Siedlungsobjekte hinzugefügt. Zudem werden mit dem Add-On einige neue Errungenschaften möglich. Charaktere Fraktionen Kreaturen Die am 4. Mai 2016 veröffentlichte Vorschau zeigte verschiedene Mutanten und Insekten. Einige von ihnen sehen so aus, als würden sie im Wasser leben, obwohl ihre Namen unbekannt sind. Eines von ihnen wirkt wie ein angelnder Fisch und der Nebelkriecher gleicht einer betenden Gottesanbeterin. Die Vorschau stellt außerdem neue Synths vor, die sehr stark abgewandelt wurden. Orte Siedlungen * Farm der Daltons * Longfellows Hütte * Nationalpark-Besucherzentrum * Sägemühle am Echo Lake Gegenstände Kleidung und Rüstung Waffen Munition * Harpune * Kaliber .45-70 * Modifizierte Bowlingkugel Verbrauchsgegenstände Schrott Legendäre Effekte Waffeneffekte * Flammend - 25% Chance, bei erfolgreichem Blocken 50 Feuerschaden zuzufügen. * Geladen - 10% Chance, bei erfolgreichem Blocken 100 elektrischen Schaden zuzufügen. * Des Meisterschützen - Die Zeit wird beim Zielen für einen Augenblick verlangsamt. * Trotzig - Der letzte Schuss im Magazin verursacht doppelt so viel Schaden wie normal. * Eiskalt - 20% Chance, den Gegner einzufrieren, wenn du seinen Angriff abblockst. * Des Killers - +10% Schaden, wenn du zielst. * Abgehärtet - +150 Schadensresistenz beim Nachladen. * Resolute - Time slows down for a moment when the final round is chambered. * Standhaft - +50 Schadensresistenz beim Zielen. Rüstungseffekte * Auto-Stim - Verwendet automatisch alle 60 Sekunden ein Stimpak, wenn du getroffen wirst und deine Gesundheit bei 25% oder weniger liegt. * Getarnt - Wirst du im Nahkampf getroffen, wird alle 60 Sekunden ein Tarnfeld erzeugt. * Kryo - Alle 20 Sekunden eine Chance von 10% Nahkampfangreifer einzufrieren. * Rad-betrieben - Du erhältst mehr Stärke, je mehr du verstrahlt bist. * Unnachgiebig - +3 auf alle Werte, wenn du 25% Gesundheit oder weniger hast. Sonstiges * Inselalmanach (Fertigkeitsmagazin) Quests Erfolge und Trophäen Holodisks und Notizen Galerie Fallout 4 Far Harbor pre-release 1.png|Vorveröffentlichtes Bildschirmfoto Fallout4 FarHarbor Arrival.png|Ankunft Fallout4 FarHarbor WelcomeSign.png|Das Willkommensschild Fallout4 FarHarbor Coast.png|Der Strand Fallout4 FarHarbor FogCrawler.png|Nebel Kriecher Kreatur Fallout4 FarHarbor MarineArmor.png|Die neue Marine-Rüstung Fallout4 FarHarbor PlayerAndNick.png|Zusammen mit Nick Valentine Old Longfellow.jpg|Der alte Longfellow FO4FarHarbor_Creatures_Full.png|Konzeptzeichnung Nebelkriecher und Angler Offizielle Trailer thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 px Einzelnachweise en:Far Harbor (add-on) es:Far Harbor (complemento) hu:Far Harbor (DLC) ja:Far Harbor (add-on) pl:Far Harbor (DLC) pt:Far Harbor (DLC) ru:Far Harbor uk:Far Harbor zh:港灣驚魂 Kategorie:Far Harbor Kategorie:Fallout 4 Add-Ons